explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Airy Airy Quite Contrary
Airy, Airy Quite Contrary is the eighteenth episode altogether and is the fifth episode of the second season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan goes in a flying race. The Episode Brendan: I’m bored… Galapagus: Me too… Roy: Yeah… leaflet falls on Galapagus’s face, when he takes it off, he sees that’s it’s a race for flying aliens! Galapagus: Wow! A flying alien race! Brendan: I know! Roy: Who should we enter? Brendan: Dragonflight! Galapagus: Me! Brendan: I think we should both enter the race? Roy: What about me? Galapagus: You can watch! Roy: Ugh… Brednan: Where is it held? Galapagus: At Aeropela! Brendan: Umm… Anyone else having second thoughts? Roy: Why? Brendan: I mean do you have any idea how vicious the storms are there? Roy: Umm, no. Galapagus: Not really… Did you not read the “Planets” part of the ALFD? Roy: No… Galapagus: Oh! Another place for It is being held! Brendan: What? Roy: A world called Chalybeas! Brendan: Wow! Look at the racetracks! Galapagus: I know! Roy: Let’s go! Brendan: What’s the prize? Galapagus: Anything! Brendan: Okay… go on a ship to Chalybeas. Roy: Galapagus are you sure you know how to drive a ship? Galapagus: Yep! in the side of an asteroid. Roy: Okay then… reach Chalybeas. Citrakayah #1: Did you mean to enter the race? Brendan: Yes, the form. Galapagus: Me too, the form. Citrakayah #1: Right, get on your starting positions. hours later… They are ready, an Aerophibian, and a Necrofriggian are also in the race. Citrakayah #1: Ready! punches the Modelatrix and turns into Dragonflight. Citrakayah #1: Aw forget it go! 4 aliens begin flying, they fly under a sign that says “GO THROUGH THE HOOPS!” Galapagus misses all of them, Dragonflight cannot fit through them, while the Necrofriggian and Aerophibian go through with ease, then there is a passage way, Dragonflight can barely fit through this and ends up being in first place, the other 3 contestants are complaining about Dragonflight’s size Aerophibian: COME ON YOU FAT DRAGON! Necrofriggian: intangible. Galapagus: Your making us lose! Dragonflight: Sorry! it’s the finish line! Everyone is stoked! Necrofriggian: I’m gonna win! suddenly, the Mysterious Caped Man gets the Necrofriggian… Mysterious Caped Man: Ha ha! I knew sneaking on Brendan’s ship would be funny! other 3 contestants come out of the passage way, with the Aerophibian being taken away. Galapagus: Do you wanna win? Dragonflight: Nah I think you should win! Galapagus: No… I really think you should win! Dragonflight: Nah you should win! Galapagus: No! I want you to win! Dragonflight: Please I think you should win! [Mysterious Caped Man gets Galapagus. Dragonflight: Galapagus is gone… Oh well… In that case… the finish line. Citrakayah #1: BRENDAN WINS! Dragonflight: YAY! Citrakayah #1: Where are the other 3 contestants? sees that the Mysterious Caped Man took Dragonflight’s ship with the 3 contestants. Dragonflight: Kidnapped… Citrakayah #1: Oh no! But you can save them right? Dragonflight: By the time I get to them they’ll be in space… Citrakayah #1: Oh well… Anyway! Before you save them, What do you want? Dragonflight: A trophy! Citrakayah #1: You’ll get one of those anyway… Dragonflight: How about a ship to get me home? Citrakayah #1: Okay then! are at a ship, Brendan uses it to go home. at Brendan’s house, he sees the Mysterious Caped Man with the 3 contestants. Brendan: Umm… Let them go? Mysterious Caped Man: Not until you give me the trophy! Galapagus: No! You won that fair and square! Aerophibian: No he didn’t! Necrofriggian: He cheated! Brendan: into Blobby. Blobby: Come on! Try and fight me! Mysterious Caped Man: Got it! Blobby, but his hand goes right through him. Blobby: HA! HA! the Mysterious Caped Man so hard he becomes unconscious due to lack of air. Blobby: back into Brendan. Brendan: I’m sorry for taking advantage of you being missing. Aerophibian: I don’t forgive you, free easily. Necrofriggian: I agree, free easily. Aerophibian and Necrofriggian use Brendan’s old spaceship to go home. Galapagus: Do you feel like were missing something? Brendan: Umm… Chalybeas, Roy is yelling at the sky. Roy: GET ME OFF OF THIS PLANET! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Darkhood *Aerophibian *Necrofriggian *Citrakayah Aliens Used *Dragonflight *Blobby Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Citrakayah's appearances Category:Aerophibian's appearances Category:Necrofriggian's appearances Category:Dragonflight's appearances Category:Blobby's appearances